1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extraction device, and more particularly, to an extraction device for extracting an electrical connector from an electrical device which mates with the electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
To meet a trend of miniature of dimension so as to reach a light, thin, short and small device while still performs excellent functions, many electrical devices tend to employ, small connectors, such as cable end connectors, for transmitting signals. These cable end connectors usually comprise receptacles and cables. The receptacles need to mate tightly with corresponding headers of devices for transmitting signals reliably, which usually requires a great amount of applied withdrawing force to extract these cable end connectors from these headers when necessary. Their separation is normally accomplished by manually shaking the receptacles of the connectors (or perhaps with prying tools) or by manually pulling cables of the connectors when the connectors are pulled away from the headers of the devices. However, the shaking action to the receptacles of the connectors inevitably bends the contacts of the small connectors and damages the connectors and/or the headers of the devices. It is also difficult to manually pull a receptacle of a connector having a very small size. The pulling action to the cables of the connectors may pull the cables out from the connectors.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,256 issued to Faillace on Oct. 9, 1990 discloses a conventional extraction tool. To separate a plug from a receptacle, the extraction tool is inserted between the plug and the receptacle. The tool is relatively thick so that it cannot be used for the present miniaturized plug since there is no space large enough between the plug and the receptacle to accommodate the tool.
Japanese Publication for Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-208461 discloses an extraction tab for extracting an L-type connector. The L-type connector comprises an upright mating portion, a horizontal cable-retaining portion and a cable. The extraction tab defines an aperture in a front end thereof and a hole in a middle portion thereof. A handle portion is formed on a rear end of the extraction tab. The aperture of the extraction tab mates with the mating portion of the L-type connector and the hole mates with the cable-retaining portion, thereby assembling the extraction tab on the L-type connector. However, because the L-type connector extends through the extraction tab twice, the extraction tab is in a state of bend and is inconvenient to assemble on the L-type connector. As a result, the handle portion of the extraction tab is tilted over the L-type connector and cannot be steadily mounted on the L-type connector.
Hence, an improved extraction tool is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an extraction device which is capable of being conveniently and steadily mounted on an electrical connector.
An extraction device in accordance with the present invention for extracting a cable end connector from a header which mates with the cable end connector, includes a pull tab and a retention element. The pull tab has a strip-like configuration and comprises an engaging portion and a handling portion. The retention element interferentially surrounds a cable-retaining portion of the cable end connector and the engaging portion of the pull tab, thereby securely mounting the pull tab on the cable end connector.
In use, by pulling the handling portion of the pull tab upwardly, the cable end connector can be easily extracted from the header.
Being restricted on the cable end connector by the retention element, the pull tab keeps straight and can be steadily mounted on the cable end connector. It is also convenient for mounting the pull tab on the cable end connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.